Dappletail
Dappletail is a once-pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with a gray muzzle. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :She meets and introduces herself to Firepaw when he takes his first visit the elders' den. Fire and Ice :Dappletail continues to live, but is not mentioned much other than in the Allegiances. Forest of Secrets :She is not really mentioned outside the allegiances, but continues to be an elder. Rising Storm :Dappletail is not mentioned often, but she is listed in the allegiances. A Dangerous Path :She explains to Speckletail that Snowkit is deaf, but Speckletail stays in denial. :She tells Fireheart about her first litter; one of her kits that was deaf was taken by a fox at three moons old. The Darkest Hour :Firestar is concerned for the safety of her and the other elders so he puts Speckletail in charge of camp, to defend it as best she can if the battle at Fourtrees against BloodClan was lost. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Dappletail attended and helped during the burying of Willowpelt, saying: "She was too young to pass on to StarClan." Bluestar's Prophecy :Dapplepaw makes her first appearance when she hears Patchkit and Leopardkit outside the apprentice den with Bluekit and Snowkit. Dapplepaw comments about some of the other cats hunting crouches. She comments on how Whitepaw was annoyed about cleaning out the nursery because the kits couldn't keep a clean nest and to remember to show the kits the dirtplace. When Bluekit tells her that she and her sister will be able to now, she replies saying she would tell Whitepaw later. She is confused when Patchkit brings up to her that she made a promise to take them to the Sandy Hollow. She objects, telling him that she would only take him and his sister as far as the ravine. They are all seen leaving together. She and Whitepaw are seen play fighting a lot especially when they are fighting over a good set on the treestump to listen to Patchkit and Leopardkit's apprentice ceremony. Once when the two are fighting she mentions how Patchkit could do better. In the battle in WindClan camp Stormtail is seen defending her and when Moonflower is killed Bluepaw looks for Stormtail to see he is still defending Dappletail, suggesting he likes her more then Moonflower. :Dapplepaw is later shown as a warrior under the name as Dappletail still being best friends with White-eye. It is mentioned that since she received her warrior name, she often acted as if she was deputy or leader. An example of it is shown when she is ordering White-eye to hurry up. She and Stormtail were often seen together, implying that they may have had kits together before Stormtail died. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight Dappletail does not appear in this book, only mentioned to still be an elder and the oldest cat in ThunderClan after One-eye died. Moonrise :During the prey famine, Dappletail goes insane with hunger and eats a rabbit that had been poisoned by Twolegs, even after being told by Leafpaw that it was not safe to eat. Soon after, she has a severe bellyache and dies after she does not respond to Cinderpelt's herbs. Starlight :Dappletail appears in this book when Leafpaw discovered the Moonpool. It is said that she has returned to her calm and gentle state, compared to her personality in Moonrise. This hints that she now lives in peace in StarClan. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :Dappletail is seen as a young warrior with her friend White-eye. They try to steal fish from RiverClan when White-eye falls in the water. Dappletail jumps in with her until Hailstar, the RiverClan leader, rescues her. Pinestar, the Thunderclan leader, and a patrol arrive and suggest that Hailstar ask her and White-eye to eat the fish. The two try the fish saying that its disgusting and realize that thunderClan cats should only eat ThunderClan prey. They then leave the fish to RiverClan. ''Secrets of the Clans'' :Dappletail is briefly shown when Sandstorm looked in the elders den and she got annoyed. Sandstorm asked her "Don't you have some apprentices to torment?" Character Pixels File:Dappletail.Warrior.png|Warrior Version File:Dappletail_Elder_PCA.png|Elder Version References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters